Right Love at the Wrong Time
by gaddict123
Summary: Ever wondered how certain scenes from Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West/Son of a Witch would have played out if Gelphie wasn't subtext?
1. To the Emerald City

**Chapter 1: To the Emerald City**

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at ANY sort of fan fiction so be easy and just read for fun. **** These are all book based rather than musical, and basically revolves on the notion of what could have happened if Gelphie relations didn't remain so ambiguously subtext. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry if there are any sort of chronological mistakes, story-wise. I'll do my best to catch them before I publish them! And of course, we all know I don't own Wicked or any of the characters. Thanks again!**

"We don't have time for sex, you little idiot!" Elphaba hissed. "I'm going to the Emerald City and you're coming with me."

They set out early the next morning, sneaking from the room without rousing Nanny or anyone in their dormitory corridor from their sleep. Glinda reluctantly dragged along with Elphaba after having her duffle bag and purses rudely thrown back into their room. The campus of Shiz was doused in darkness, making it difficult to move efficiently. "Elphie, I can't see a thing…," Glinda whispered, waving her arms around trying to feel her way through.

"Hush, my dear," Elphie soothed as she snatched Glinda's hand into hers. Glinda felt her heart jump a little, forcing a smile to creep across her face, for she acknowledged Elphaba's weak attempt at making up for chucking her possessions back into their dorm. It was not like Elphaba to be so kind to anyone. Glinda shook her blush off her face, calmed her heart, and pressed forward with Elphaba guiding her. She was always guiding her.

Elphaba released her grip as soon as they escaped school grounds and she quickly hailed a cab. The ride to the wagon that would carry them to the Emerald City was quiet and on the verge of extreme awkwardness. Every time Glinda would open her mouth to speak, Elphaba would shoot her a death glare that told her to keep it shut. This is more serious than I first took it, Glinda thought. She realised this was not just a rebellious vacation to the Emerald City. Just what is Elphaba planning?

As Glinda's mind was racing through all her questions, a shiver ran down her spine. But being Glinda or anyone really, she disregarded it as the chilled breeze from the driver's slightly cracked open window.

"_This _is our way of travel?" Glinda cried. She was startled to see the bucket of a wagon that she and Elphaba would have to squeeze into with seven other passengers. As Glinda said this, another shiver ran down her spine. And being Glinda or anyone really, she disregarded it as the idea of having to take a trash heap of a wagon for a two week excursion to the Emerald City.

"Glinda, I don't have the energy to listen to your trivial complaints, honestly." Elphaba climbed into the rickety coach and pulled some fruit and crackers from her cape, luring Glinda's empty stomach to force her into the corner next to Elphaba.

Days passed and the wagon moved as slow as ever. Eventually Glinda had converted her and Elphaba's corner into a nest with the two of them keeping to themselves.

"Elphaba, what are you planning?" Glinda finally decided to ask four days into the leg of their trip. The moon was high above them but it still remained too dark for Glinda to see into Elphaba's shadowy face. There were huddled together in Elphaba's cape for warmth and protection, and Glinda nestled in close to avoid Elphaba's clear and piercing eyes.

"You know I cannot answer here," Elphaba breathed. "And I think you already know my intention, my pet." Glinda flinched at this and hoped Elphaba did not feel her nervous quiver. Lady Luck, Lurlina, or the Unnamed God must have heard her plea; the cart pulled to a jerking halt. After spending four days on the road, the wagon master judged that it was time to take a rest at an inn that seemed isolated from any sort of society. Elphaba and Glinda's third-class status became even more apparent to Glinda when they were led to a closet with a tiny futon masquerading as their lodge for the night. Sighing, she threw herself onto the futon until Elphaba rolled her over so that she could fit. Glinda sat herself up and leaning her back against the wall behind her, she faced Elphaba. Although Glinda and Elphaba sat at opposite ends of the futon, an inch kept them from being in each other's laps, what with the closet being so miniscule. Glinda peered into her green friend's dark face.

"Elphie, are you planning on confronting the Wizard when we arrive at the Emerald City?" Glinda asked as hushed as possible.

"I wouldn't confront the Wizard – I'm not for confrontation as everyone else would like to believe. You know, I know, _everyone_ knows that Doctor Dillamond was murdered. We heard from Ama Clutch's own lips that Grommetik murdered him, and that can only mean Madame Morrible is responsible. The Wizard can do something if he chooses to act how the ruler of Oz should act. Oh, Glinda, spare me your looks of hopelessness! This would only be a lost cause if I did nothing – if _we_ did nothing."

Glinda turned her face away and lay on her side, away from Elphaba, and did not respond. Elphaba did the same, crammed next to her angry friend. She kept vigil at night should anyone disturb them, while Glinda, angry or not, felt safe enough to fall into a deep sleep.

For the next couple of days, this cycle continued: whenever the coach stopped for the night, Elphaba would remain steadfast with Glinda maneuvering in underneath her friend's cape which served as her blanket.

"Elphie are you awake?" Glinda asked one night, buried into Elphaba's cloak. Elphaba did not stir. Glinda shuffled in closer. Elphaba twitched.

"Yes," she answered. "I am."

Elphaba did not want to admit why being able to feel the breath of her friend because of their current closeness made her shake. In any other situation she would not think twice – intimacy may not be the norm for her, but she was not petty enough to let something of the sort actually bother her. The difference was that this was not just anybody. This was Glinda. "What do you want, Glinda?" Elphaba kept her eyes on the ceiling, refusing to look at her roomie. She did not think she would have been able to contain herself if she did.

"Well you know it's been over a week since we left Shiz," Glinda murmured.

"What's your point?"

"…I just wanted to say thank you for taking me. Even though what I think you're doing is crazy…" Glinda tried to take Elphaba's hand into hers, but Elphaba pulled away and rolled over as much as she could in the little lumpy bed they were occupying. This is not the time to give in, Elphaba told herself firmly. Surely Glinda is only being the blonde friend she is, who does not think before she speaks. _Surely_ Glinda means nothing by her words. I need to stay focused, Elphaba demanded of herself. The Wizard is my only objective right now.


	2. Blue Diamonds upon a Field of Green

**Chapter 2: Blue Diamonds upon a Field of Green**

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at ANY sort of fan fiction so be easy and just read for fun.**** These are all book based rather than musical, and basically revolves on the notion of what could have happened if Gelphie relations didn't remain so ambiguously subtext. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry if there are any sort of chronological mistakes, story-wise. I'll do my best to catch them before I publish them! And of course, we all know I don't own Wicked or any of the characters. Thanks again!**

Fiyero stroked Elphaba's hair out of her face. The dim candle light enveloping their bodies seemed to reveal their hidden feelings and unearthed secrets. Holding her figure against his made him forget about his life as a prince: his duties, his arranged marriage, his children, his worries. He wondered how he could have ever missed the opportunity to appreciate her beauty when they attended Shiz together those five years ago. He could only give thanks above that he was given a second chance. He would make it up to her for his negligence tenfold now that she was finally in his grasp.

"Elphaba…tell me. Why did you cry?"

Elphaba shuddered at remembering her first tears in decades: the fire rolling down her cheeks, the humility in having dropped her bearing in front of Fiyero. But lying beside him, fulfilled, loved, vulnerable; she crumbled under his question.

"I've been in love with a woman before," she whispered. Fiyero took his hand from her hair although his expression remained calm and unreadable. The light flickered, leaving his ambiguous emotions in darkness for a split second. As the flame settled, Elphaba gazed through the darkness, trying to determine what he was thinking. What she saw melted her heart – Fiyero smiled at her softly and endearingly.

"What a coincidence. So have I." Fiyero closed his eyes as he placed his lips onto hers. He wrapped his arms around her naked body, caressing her as lovingly as he could. He rolled her onto her back and brought himself above her, and lowering himself down, he left no room for the faint light to enter between their bodies.


	3. Seeing You Again

**Chapter 3: Seeing You Again**

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at ANY sort of fan fiction so be easy and just read for fun. These are all book based rather than musical, and basically revolves on the notion of what could have happened if Gelphie relations didn't remain so ambiguously subtext. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry if there are any sort of chronological mistakes, story-wise. I'll do my best to catch them before I publish them! And of course, we all know I don't own Wicked or any of the characters. Thanks again!**

Anger burnt through Glinda's breast as she stomped across the garden in Colwen Grounds. Her green-skinned friend had never changed: her temper the same, her cruel tongue remained, her way of making Glinda feel on edge was the same. Glinda stopped. Was it anger that was making her chest burn to the brim or was it something else? She wheeled around, "Oh Elphie!"

But the Witch did not turn. Glinda felt her eyes begin to tear, with a premonition that this would be her and Elphaba's last meeting. If only Elphie would swallow her pride, and face her once more. Again, Lady Luck, Lurline, or the Unnamed God answered her desperate prayer: Elphie swung around.

Elphaba swiftly marched back to Glinda, her face down and shadowy, until she stood directly in front of her old roomie. The Witch kept her face hidden, leaving her emotions or lack thereof, unable to be determined by her old and dear friend. A moment passed and she finally lifted her gaze. The Witch's eyes were a slight red from holding in the tears that would burn down her face. She could no longer hide her feelings anymore. All those times with Glinda, those twenty years ago, Elphaba strutting around like she was superior in her own right – it was all a front; all those opportunities to be honest thrown away.

Glinda's heart clenched at the sight with an unknown feeling that always devoured her when Elphaba was near – but this was different. Her heart felt so much in her stomach at the sight of her roomie, it was nearly physically painful. She did not even have a moment to be surprised before not only her wild emotions enveloped her, but Elphaba's arms as well.

"Glinda! Oh, could you ever forgive me?" she asked, completely dropping her bearing as she once did with Fiyero.

"F-For what, Elphie?" Glinda stuttered, realising at that moment that she had never stuttered before in her life; her heart pounding so fiercely that it shook her tongue.

"For being unable to control myself right now!" She flung her lips onto Glinda's, pulling her friend's body tighter into her own. Passion created an intense connection that Glinda could not deny. Finally grasping her long awaited satisfaction, Elphie came to her senses and unlatched herself. "I'm sorry, I'm ridiculous –" but Glinda threw herself back into Elphaba's arms before Elphie could finish her apology. They stood there with those few moments of intimacy feeling like relished hours. Elphaba loosened her grip but Glinda did not relent, so she began to stroke Glinda's curls until Glinda looked up into Elphie's eyes.

"You mustn't apologise my dear, dear Elphie. I should apologise," her voice turned into a faint whisper, "for hiding my long lasting affections for you. You've always been my shelter for protection, a rock on which I could cling, my unfaltering strength," her voice trailed off. She buried her face by Elphaba's collarbone. "You have no idea the torture I endured lying beside you on our journey to the Emerald City those many years ago – the intolerable pain that struck my heart every night of your absence after you left me. Ama Clutch left us and you abandoned me so soon after. How was I to manage?" she sobbed. But Elphaba stood confused.

"If it was so torturous to lay beside me on the way to the Emerald City, the nights of my absence must've been of joy, not of pain," she said with hurt in her voice. She attempted to pull away, but Glinda clutched Elphaba's cloak. Glinda shook her head, her curls bobbing.

"It was torturous to restrain these urges!" Glinda cried, bringing her glossed lips onto Elphaba's. She released and moved to the part of Elphaba's neck where it joined her shoulder inside the flap of her cape, climbing up to her ear lobe.

Elphaba felt desire stirring deep within, the entity beginning to concentrate somewhere beneath her bellybutton. She could hardly control herself from throwing Glinda's beautiful body onto the grass and removing her satin dress right then and there. But she did not have to. Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphie's neck, dragging them both to the ground, entwining their bodies in a cluster. They held back none of the lust and love they carried for each other for the past twenty years of their lives.


	4. Help from the Past

**Chapter 4: Help from the Past**

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at ANY sort of fan fiction so be easy and just read for fun. These are all book based rather than musical, and basically revolves on the notion of what could have happened if Gelphie relations didn't remain so ambiguously subtext. Thanks!**

_*****Author's Second Note: This section of Right Love at the Wrong Time travels into Son of a Witch, so if you have not read it yet, you have been warned. Thanks!*****_

**Disclaimer: Sorry if there are any sort of chronological mistakes, story-wise. I'll do my best to catch them before I publish them! And of course, we all know I don't own Wicked or any of the characters. Thanks again!**

"I need your help," Liir asked urgently. Lady Glinda may as well have been on the floor with the way she was hungrily caressing Elphaba's old cloak to her face. She stood up and held the cape in her hands greedily, but she acknowledged that Liir needed her attention.

"With what? How?" Her eyes closed as though in a trance as she held the material to her face.

"I'm trying to find Nor, daughter of Fiyero. You knew him."

"I did," she answered absentmindedly.

"She was my friend."

"I know about friends…" Lady Glinda dropped the cape from her hold and moved toward the Witch's broom, taking it into her arms and cradling it like an infant. Liir was taken by surprise at her odd behaviour: the blush on her cheek, the giddy tremble of her hands, the thumping of her heart that he swore he could hear. His brow twitched.

"Glinda," he stated slowly, forgetting her noble title. "Tell me something. What were you and Elphaba when she was alive?" The question snapped Glinda back to reality. She pushed the broom into Liir's hands. Liir kept his gaze locked onto her countenance, trying to read any expression she might reveal.

"Glinda," he said more firmly, again forgetting to call her by her proper address. "Please tell me."

Glinda returned to her seat, sitting up like a socialite deciding on whether to have biscuits accompany her tea for lunch. Her eyes traveled to the window, as if staring into a looking glass to the past, a ghost of reminiscence being painted on her face. Liir stood in silence as he waited for a sign of some sort from her. He held his breath for a few seconds because the atmosphere felt like it was sucking the life from him. She slowly turned her face back to him and he inhaled once more.

"How old are you Liir?"

"I'm fourteen."

A pause separated their answers. Liir was taken aback and she suddenly thrust herself from her seat angrily. "How do I know that I can trust you? Maybe I'm simply being deceived to hear what my heart yearns to hear!" she cried in an almost hysteric fury, grabbing the Witch's broom from his hands. "Anyone can get a mangy old broom and claim that it was hers!"


	5. A Truth Untold

**Chapter 5: A Truth Untold**

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at ANY sort of fan fiction so be easy and just read for fun. These are all book based rather than musical, and basically revolves on the notion of what could have happened if Gelphie relations didn't remain so ambiguously subtext. Thanks!**

_*****Author's Second Note: This section of Right Love at the Wrong Time travels into Son of a Witch, so if you have not read it yet, you have been warned. Thanks!*****_

**Disclaimer: Sorry if there are any sort of chronological mistakes, story-wise. I'll do my best to catch them before I publish them! And of course, we all know I don't own Wicked or any of the characters. Thanks again!**

"Liir, son of Elphaba?"

"It can't be proven either way."

"And your father?" Lady Glinda leaned toward the window, searching the stars for something she seems to have lost a long time ago. This appeared to be a peculiar habit of hers. Liir could see the age that had crept onto her face over the past eight or ten years since he had last seen her in her parlour. She must be forty-four by now, maybe forty-six, thought Liir. The death of Sir Chuffrey seemed to be the constant shadow lingering in her expressions no matter how cheerful her façade was. Or was that shadow there when he first met her those eight or ten years ago? "Have you any idea of his identity?" Lady Glinda asked, curiously concerned with Liir's parentage.

"They say it was Fiyero the Arjiki prince, but that can't be proven either," Liir said blandly. "It's been over twenty years, they're both dead and gone, nobody will ever know will they?"

Lady Glinda nodded slowly like she was remembering something important. Liir knew that they were pressed for time. Commander Cherrystone stayed vigilant outside of St. Glinda's Cloister and it would only be a matter of time before even Lady Glinda herself would have to leave in order to not raise anymore suspicion. Lady Glinda sensed the tension of their situation and sighed. Ten or so years have passed since the death of Elphaba; her old enemy, her best friend, her short-lived lover. It was strange how after twenty years of being apart, from when she was sent back to Shiz alone till she met her old roomie once again on Colwen Grounds, how she could never let go of Elphie in her heart. How unbearable the pain that Elphaba's death brought upon the fragile soul of Lady Glinda!

She envied the boy in front of her because he spent all those years with her beloved Elphie before she died. He had all of Elphaba's old possessions that Lady Glinda wished she could snatch away from him and make her own. They should have been hers. She chortled to herself, her own thoughts reminding her of how furious Elphie had been when she found out that Dorothy had waltzed off with the shoes that were meant to be hers.

Yet at the same time, she adored the young man standing before her, simply because she believed he certainly was the son of Elphaba. Glinda could see Elphie's beady, keen eye in Liir's, and she would do anything to hold onto any connection there was to Elphaba. She turned and looked him dead in his eyes. The right and only time was finally upon them.

"It's been at least ten years since my Elphie died…," her voice faltered. "Liir, when I first met you in my parlour, you asked me a question I silently refused to answer. I'm ready now, and so are you."

* * *

"You are in love with Elphaba?" Liir was shocked. Never could he have imagined Auntie Witch having had a man as an interest, much less a woman! Throughout his childhood, she was nothing short of cold and cruel to him with a small hint of compassion, but every sharp word made him forget any kind gesture she had ever offered him. Auntie Witch had no feelings, but suddenly she is a part of a romantic triangle, Liir struggled with in his head. This made his notions of Elphaba and Fiyero supposedly being his parents even murkier.

"Was in love," Lady Glinda corrected.

"_Are_ in love," Liir repeated. Lady Glinda winced, being unable to deny the truth a second time.

"How could you love someone as heartless as her?" Liir wondered aloud. He too had a soft spot for Auntie Witch, despite the chip on her shoulder toward him. Even though he cried when he first lost her, he could not fathom anyone actually being _in love_ with her.

Lady Glinda smiled softly as though answering his question was simple. When it came to Elphaba, nothing was ever simple.

"Believe me, Liir, I never understood why either…until she was gone, that is," her voice shook. "We parted ways after finally confessing ourselves to each other and I continued my life with Sir Chuffrey as she continued her mission until her death. But when she died seven or so years after our parting, the night of her death, I couldn't get to sleep. Something was keeping me up in the night, though I had no inkling as to what.

"After she died and all of the Emerald City was celebrating, I understood. Elphaba was sarcastic, cruel, witty and demeaning. I could never tell if her heart felt anything, or if she had a heart at all sometimes. But when she was gone and I realised I was alone, I could not bear to live any longer. It occurred to me that without her, I became nothing. But with her, be it near or far, I had the world and the world was mine."


End file.
